Son of Hermes
by Dragonrider10
Summary: A Flash AU story where Barry is the son of the Greek God of Speed:Hermes. Main villain will be Savitar who murders Nora. Rating will go up for violence and language.


Hello readers! If your wondering what the heck this is, it a Flash AU where Barry Allen is the son of Hermes, the Greek God of Speed. There will be lots of action and violence in the story, just to give a heads up! The soundtrack for this chapter is A Lot Happened That Night by Blake Neely.

Son of Hermes

Chapter 1: It All Started with a Murder

"Nora, I'll be back on Thursday night! I have a medical conference in Gotham City." Henry called to his wife as his sixteen year old son came running down the stairs, wrestling with a shirt as a muffled "Morning Mom,Dad" greeted his parents.

Henry chuckled as he walked towards Barry and helped him out. " Did you sleep well slugger? That party you went to and Iris went to really tuckered you out." Barry looked at his father mortified. "How-" "Joe told me. I have my ways. And I am a Doctor so believe me, I know the symptoms of over partying when I see them." He patted Barry's shoulder as he gathered his suitcase and gave his wife a kiss and headed off to the Central City airport.

Nora lingered in the doorway as she watched her husband drive off. With a soft sigh she closed the door behind her and called for her son. " Barry you left your microscope on the dining room table again!"

"Sorry mom! I was studying a hair sample and practicing for my finale. " Barry explained as his mom gave him a loving smile. " Barry I know your school work is important to you. But you rarely get out and have fun." She smiled as Barry groaned in stubbornness. " I went to a party last night with Iris. Is that enough?"

" Your should ask her out! A date night. Besides you've been in love with her since you were eight." Nora giggled as Barry's phone rang. It was Iris's number. " Hey Iris! Is everything okay? Because if Joe grounded you because snuck out while the whole thing was my idea-" Barry's expression quickly changed to concern.

"Wally got arrested? For what-street racing again." Barry ran his hand through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll be over there soon. Okay. Oh yeah you left your purse in my room." Barry quickly gave his mom a "Not what you think!" look before he continued talking.

"See you later mom-gotta play hero to save Wally's ass again." Barry sighed as he gathered his things and before he left his mother gave him a loving kiss to the forehead. " Your just like your father Barry. Ready to help save someone at a moment's notice. " She smiled and Barry felt his heart swell and he smiled back. " Love you too mom."

" Go get 'em Barry." Nora encouraged her son as Barry headed down his street and disappeared after making a left turn, towards Central City train station.

Little did Barry or Henry knew this would be the last time they would see Nora alive.

{Later that evening….}

Barry was exhausted. Iris's brother Wally had gotten himself into serious trouble. After hours of arguing, and Barry saying " Your dad is a cop!", Wally was let go with a very firm warning from the police Captain and his father Detective Joe West.

As he walked down the street he had walked down so many times in his life, he felt a sudden of rush of wind-and blue lightning crackle past him. Headed towards his house! " Mom! " He shouted into the cool night air as he ran as fast as he could. "Run, Barry, Run" He said like a mantra as he was a few feet away when a cloaked figure suddenly stopped in front of him.

"Do not intervene. " A women's voice sounded from beneath the cloak as Barry reeled back in shock. Barry looked up in time at his home as all the glass in the windows shattered. Fingers of blue and golden lightning flickered in and out of the living room. "Hell I will. My mom is in danger and I need to help her!" Barry shouted as he moved to save his mother. But the cloaked figure moved with inhuman speed and tackled Barry to the ground.

Barry shouted for help as he struggled against the mysterious figure as it held him down. He kicked his feet and lashed out with his fists, hoping to land a strike against his assailant. He managed to surprise it when his free fist made contact with the figure's face, shocking it enough to let Barry go. But the figure swiftly brought out her short sword to stab Barry on his left side.

Barry screamed in pain as fire ripped into his ribcage. He knew he would have several broken ribs. The figure mercilessly withdrew the dagger and Barry stumbled, his shirt soaked with blood. Falling to the ground Barry heard his mother scream and the sound of flesh being torn. He grits his teeth as he fights to stand up, and slowly with each step towards the door of his home.

After several agony filled minutes Barry fell again onto the floor in the entry way, looking frantically around for his mother. "Mom!" He called out, leaning against the wall as he saw looked towards the living room. Then he saw her laying there, a pool of blood forming under her. He could hear her shallow breathing and she was fighting to hang on to life. A part of him, his logical side, told him she didn't have much time left. With the last of his strength he crawled over to her, taking her clammy and shivering hand into his.

"I'm here mom, please hang on." Barry begged his mother, tears streaming down his face as blood flowed from his injury. "My beautiful boy-" Nora gasped out as she tried to comfort her son, despite the fact she was dying. She held her son's hand even tighter when he began coughing up blood. "Barry be strong." She pleaded as she saw search lights outside their home.

Her attacker long gone as police offers stormed the home, the sudden noise making Barry nervous. "Nora-oh my god! Someone get a medic!" Detective Joe West called out to his team as he hurried to Barry and Nora's side. " Your gonna be okay. Just hang on you two." The detective tried to comfort the two Allens. Both of them were his good friends, Barry and Iris being close friends. Sounds were whirled around the two as Joe could see Nora was starting to slip away even as he wrapped his jacket around her wound to act as a tourniquets.

Barry suddenly felt hands on him, he cried out as he felt Doctors work to save him. He kicked out weakly, he begged Joe not to let them take him away. He was fully aware if he left now, he would never see his mother again. " Barry, your gonna be okay. Shh, Bar-" Joe was trying to distract him as a team of Doctors continued their efforts to save Nora. Barry all of a sudden felt like he couldn't breath and began to cough violently, sprays of scarlet as a medic supported his head and turned him on his side, to prevent him from choking on his own blood. "Barry, stay strong damn it." Joe helped the doctors lift the teenager onto the gurney, two other medics applying pressure to the wound on his side.

"Joe-" Barry tried to talk but he couldn't breath, the world spinning around him as they were feet away from the ambulance when Barry suddenly went limp on the gurney. He saw specks of black in his vision before completely blacking out.

" Barry-nononono." Joe cursed under his breath as he got into the ambulance with him. Praying to whoever listened to let the kid live all the way to the hospital.


End file.
